jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Camilo113/JOJOVELLER English Spellings
So, someone uploaded a list with the names of character and Stands from JOJOVELLER (Romanized); this could count as "official", the list is the following: Part One: Phantom Blood *Jonathan Joestar *Adams *Bornnam *Bruford *Danny *Dario Brando *Dio Brando *Dire *Doobie *Erina Pendleton *Father Styx *George Joestar I *Jack the Ripper *Jones *Page *Plant *Poco *Robert E. O. Speedwagon *Tarkus *Tonpetty *Wang Chan *William Anthonio Zeppeli Part Two: Battle Tendency *Joseph Joestar *Bruto *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Donovan *Esidisi *George Joestar II *Kars *Lisa Lisa *Loggins *Mario Zeppeli *Mark *Messina *Rudol von Stroheim *Santana *Smokey Brown *Straizo *Suzi Q *Wamuu *Wired Beck Part Three: Stardust Crusaders *Jotaro Kujo (Star Platinum) *Alessi (Sethan) *Arabia Fats (Sun) *Boingo (Tohth) *Cameo (Judgement) *Chaka (Anubis) *Daniel J. D’Arby (Osiris) *Devo the Cursed (Ebony Devil) *Dio Brando (The World) *Enya the Hag (Justice) *Forever (Strength) *Gray Fly (Tower of Gray) *Hol Horse (Emperor) *Holy Kujo *Iggy (The Fool) *Imposter Captain Tennille (Dark Blue Moon) *J.Geil (Hanged Man) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (Silver Chariot) *Joseph Joestar (Hermit Purple) *Kenny G (Tenore Sax) *Khan (Anubis) *Mannish Boy (Death Thirteen) *Mariah (Bastet) *Midler (High Priestess) *Muhammad Avdol (Magician’s Red) *N’Doul (Geb) *Nena (Empress) *Noriaki Kakyoin (Hierophant Green) *Nukesaku *Oingo (Khnum) *Pet Shop (Horus) *Roses *Rubber Soul (Yellow Temperance) *Sadao Kujo *Steely Dan (Lovers) *Telence T. D’Arby (Atum) *Vanilla Ice (Cream) *Wilson Phillips *ZZ (Wheel of Fortune) Part Four: Diamond is Unbreakable *Josuke Higashikata (Crazy Diamond) *Akemi *Akira Otoishi (Red Hot Chili Pepper) *Anjuro Katagiri (Aqua Necklace) *Arnold *Ayana Hirose *Aya Tsuji (Cinderella) *Gonta *Hayato Kawajiri *Keicho Nijimura (Bad Company) *Ken Oyanagi (Boy II Man) *Koichi Hirose (Echoes act 1, Echoes act 2, Echoes act 3) *Kosaku Kawajiri *Masazo Kinoto (Cheap Trick) *Mikitaka Hazekura Mikitakazo Nshi (Earth Wind and Fire) *Okuyasu Nijimura (The Hand) *Rats (Ratt) *Reiko *Reimi Sugimoto *Rohan Kishibe (Heaven’s Door) *Ryohei Higashikata *Shigekiyo Yangu (Harvest) *Shinobu Kawajiri *Shizuka Joestar (Achtung Baby) *Stray Cat tama *Tamami Kobayashi (The Lock) *Terunosuke Miyamoto (Enigma) *Tomoko Higashikata *Tonio Trussardi (Pearl Jam) *Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) *Toyohiro Kanedaichi (Super Fly) *Yoshie *Yoshihiro Kira (Atom Heart Father) *Yoshikage Kira (Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, Killer Queen Bites the Dust) *Yukako Yamagishi (Love Deluxe) *Yuya Fungami (Highway Star) Part Five: Vento Aureo *Giorno Giovanna (Gold Experience, Gold Experience Requiem) *Bruno Bucciarati (Sticky Fingers) NOTE: in another page it says Buccellati. Yes, really. *Carne (Notorious B•I•G) *Cioccolata (Green Day) *Coco Jumbo (Mr. President) *Diavolo (King Crimson) *Formaggio (Little Feet) *Gelato *Ghiaccio (White Album) *Guido Mista (Sex Pistols) *Illuso (Man in the Mirror) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (Silver Chariot, Chariot Requiem) *Leone Abbacchio (Moody Blues) *Luca *Mario Zucchero (Soft Machine) *Melone (Baby Face) *Narancia Ghirga (Aerosmith) *Pannacotta Fugo (Purple Haze) *Pesci (Beach Boy) *Polpo (Black Sabbath) *Prosciutto (The Grateful Dead) *Risotto Nero (Metallica) *Sale (Kraft Work) *Scolippi (Rolling Stones) *Sorbet *Squalo (Clash) *Tizzano (Talking Head) *Trish Una (Spice Girl) *Vinegar Doppio Part Six: Stone Ocean *Jolyne Cujoh (Stone Free) *Atroe *Charlotte *D an G (Yo-Yo Ma) *Donatello Versus (Under World) *Emporio Alnino (Burning Down the House) *Enrico Pucci (Whitesnake, C-Moon, Made in Heaven) *Ermes Costello (Kiss) *Foo Fighters (Foo Fighters) *Gloria Costello *Guccio (Survivor) *Gwess (Goo Goo Dolls) *Johngalli A. (Manhattan Transfer) *Kenzou (Dragon’s Dream) *Lang Rangler (Jumpin’ Jack Flash) *Loccobarocco *Miraschon (Marilyn Manson) *Miuccia Miuller (Jail House Lock) *Narciso Anasui (Diver Down) *Perla Pucci *Rikiel (Sky High) *Romeo Jisso *Savage Garden *Sonny Likir *Sports Maxx (Limp Bizkit) *The Green Baby (Green, Green Grass of Home) *Thunder McQueen (Highway to Hell) *Ungalo (Bohemian Rhapsody) *Viviano Westwood (Planet Waves) *Weather Report (Weather Report) Part Seven: Steel Ball Run *Johnny Joestar Joestar (Tusk Act 1, Tusk Act 2, Tusk Act 3, Tusk Act 4) *Adam Pendelton *Andre Boomboom (Tomb of the Boom 1 2 3) *Axl RO (Civil War) *Baba Yaga *Benjamin Boomboom (Tomb of the Boom 1 2 3) *Blackmore (Catch the Rainbow) *Captain Valentine *D-I-S-C-O (Chocolate Disco) *Danny *Diego Brando *Dot Han *Dr. Ferdinand (Scary Monsters) *Eleven Men (Tatoo You!) *Fritz von Stroheim *Funny Valentine (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, D4C Love Train) *Gaucho *George Joestar *Gregorio Zeppeli *Gyro Zeppeli Caesar Zeppeli (Ball Breaker) *Hot Pants (Cream Starter) *L.A. Boomboom (Tomb of the Boom 1 2 3) *Lucy Steel (Ticket to Ride) *Magent Magent (20th Century Boy) *Marco *Mark Becker *Mountain Tim (Oh! Lonesome Me) *Mrs Robinson *Nicholas Joestar *Norisuke Higashikata *Oyecomova (Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure) *Paul Lukather *Pocoloco (Hey Ya!) *Pork Pie Hat Kid (Wired) *Ringo Roadagain (Mandom) *Sandman (In A Silent Way) *Scarlet Valentine *Sloop John B *Steven Steel *Sugar Mountain *Urmd Avdul *Wekapipo Part Eight: JoJolion *Josuke Higashikata (Soft & Wet) *Daiya Higashikata (California King Bed) *George Joestar III *Hato Higashikata *Holly Joestar-Kira *Joshu Higashikata *Kyo Nijimura (Born This Way) *Mitsuba Higashikata *Nijimura’s Father *Norisuke Higashikata IV *Ojiro Sasame (Fun Fun Fun) *Rina Joestar *Suzuyo Hirose *Tsurugi Higashikata *Yasuho Hirose (Paisley Park) Spinoff Works *Dolce *Nanase Fujikura *Nizaemon Yamamura Characters whose names couldn't be place (many of these may be spin-off characters, SBR racers, etc...) *David Hagen *Mark Watkin *Gaucher *Noguchi *Yamaoka *Kyoka Izumi *Minoru Kaigamori *Gunpei Kamafusa *Ikkyu *Shuichi *Naoko Osato *Masago Ayashi SOURCE: Shizukajoestar tumblr/FYJBBA tumblr (Thanks to this people for being so gentle) Category:Blog posts